NF-SC97 Androctonus
An complete independent non-Dark Metal mobile suit, this machine was built using the data of it's predecessor "Metal Dark" Obsidian. Technology & Chracteristics Armaments *'PP-DF/HD Head Bash' :This type of body melee weapon is used when the unit head bash an enemy, while doing so it cut's the enemy armour in half as it's back head contains a Heat-Tail blade Scorpion, that make the blade emit hot orange. *'PP-DF/FT Fat-tailed Scorpion Egner Whip Sting' :Similar to what AGN-03 uses. This weapon is located on it's hand, the weapon is pre-handheld during MS Mode. This weapon has three function modes. :1) Whip Sting Default Weapon Mode - The weapon can extend longer & bends very well, the whip sting is covered with outer armour that repels most beam attacks that also shows natural defense against physical weapons such as blades. This can be thrown and moved about while on it's side end hilt, contains an Sting blade that can emit high frequency of sonic waves to increases it's cutting ability, not only by that has an special coating to deal with special shielding's such as the GN Field also another feature of the Sting blade is, capable of delivering an Armor breaker where inside of the hilt that connects to the Sting blade, contains an 25x charged shots that launches the blade at high full power speed, The sting blade is retractable when launched. :2) Pick-Spike Hack Mode - This type of mode allows the whole Whip Tail sting to form into a staff like straightening the whole tail to the handled hilt as it also extends to make it two handed. Just on the opposite side of the Sting blades, it has an beam blade that is twice as long as the sting, ideal for swinging at the enemy that can cut right through its armour at ease, not only by that in can switch it's weapon position from armour breaker sting blade to Beam blade. :3) Genus Phazoid Laser - A second state mode for the Pick-Spike Hack, this weapon is the same as what the Dark Obsidian was carrying, the DF-PHLAS Dark Metal Phazoid Laser Bazooka, on the top end between the two blades the weapon is capable of firing an equivalent Phazoid laser bazooka traveling at light speed making this weapon deadly & accurate. *'PP-DF/VAL Beam Valcon Cannon' :This can be used on both MS & MA form. The Beam Valcon Cannon is located on the side of the Androctonus head, this weapon is capable of firing an rapid pace of beam that is equivalent to an beam rifle in terms of firepower. This is useful to destroy incoming objects, cutting the enemies movement or just destroying an enemy mobile suit. *'PP-DF/PHL Phazoid Laser Cannon' :Similar to Hercules Wing Shifter Phazoid Laser Cannon but an portable version, these are pre-built just inside the Darkanite shield, when prepared to fire it charges the energy weapon then it releases a blink of an eye speed stream that can rival the TBR. This type of weapon is still unavoidable unless if an pilot has an supernatural ability however will not entirely be an successful evasion. *'PP-DF/DKS Darkanite Shield' :Developed from the Obsidian that this shield is capable of repelling any Beam/laser weaponry attack as it shows resistance against heat. Not only by that the shield is capable of emitting an frontal circular Dark Field that also blocks powerful beam and projectile. *'PP-DF/FEHE Toe Heat edged short blade' :Located on it's toe, these are used for surprise element, the short blade are coated with an edged heating that further increases it's cutting capabilities. *'PP-DF/MAP Grinding Pincer Claw' :The main melee of the MA form. These two huge pincer claw are capable of emitting heat chain blades from the inner section, when the enemy is trapped by the claw these can terrorize the opponent by spinning the blades in clockwise similar to a chain sword/chainsaw, grinding the enemy into half while it crushes the body parts bit by bit due to strong force & pressure. *'PP-DF/KNEE Kneecap Drilloid launcher' :Hidden on each side of its knees these weapon are an homing type which can follow an target enemy, the top front hilt contains an Spinning drill that penetrates the armour without delays and once successful it detonates further causing extensive damages on the enemies inside parts. System Features *'Scorpion Vision IRT' :An special vision that was used by this machines this lets the machine see through objects that can detect radiation. *'Tractor Beam' (Uni-Frame .Ver Portable) :Located in the middle of it's upper chest. The Tractor Beam is an attenuated linear graviton beam and is used to capture & pull Mobile suits to the machine. *'Hide & Seek' :An special trait for the Androctonus, the unit is capable of digging through the ground especially the desert sands to hide from visual contacts while the unit is capable of firing an surprise stealth attack from the ground to catch it's pray. This is even more effective use when the unit is in it's Scorpion MA form. *'Uni-Quick Boost' :Used for quick & swift evasion, this are pre-installed on each side of the shoulders, bottom toe and it's main drive propulsion. *'Dark Propulsion' :This are used for high maneuverability & quick evasion, these are located on each side of the shoulders, feet and front body. In MA form these are located on its upper, side & bottom body as seen the MA is capable of flying in earth atmosphere. Unique Aspects *'Uni-Frame' :The Androctonus consists on two component parts; The Uni-Core & Uni-Frame. The Uni-Frame acts as a Skeleton Frame this is used to protect the unit & shelter the pilot. The Frame is what gives out the units appearance and acts as an armor with the additional of weapons & system. When the Frame is severely damaged the Core can immediately ejects out of the frame causing it's mid torso to jolts vertically with an support of energy like elastic lines which holds the torso & waist together. This is also good for trapping the enemy from the inside. *'G.E.N.U.S. System' :Mainly called the "Genius" system by people. This is an special system feature when the pilots Harmonic levels goes to high this is wear he/she unlocks the machines potential. These significantly overall increases the units combat according to Survival instincts who ever uses the machine that ridiculously further increases the pilots ability such as reflexes, control & combat as the pilot will certainly go into battle cry berserks, in this case of scenario the machine has somewhat have it's own brain that can force the pilot to use it's instinct not only by that the machine is capable of moving on it's on if failed. While this system isn't able to further increase the pilots spiritual awareness this surpasses other types such as Innovator, New Type & SEED in terms of overall combat effectiveness. :This system is a double cutting edge technology however there is one risk, if this system is used for far too long, this could kill the pilot from heavy burden stress, due to it's body having great control movability which can worn out the pilot & being far too forced to use the G.E.N.U.S. System that the machines tells the pilot to "FIGHT" if only the pilot has regained Consciousness. :The current Pilot reaction speed is eastimated 0.71 as he/she is capable of controlling the machine very fast this is also good for Melee combat seizing the opportunity to quick slash attacks making the enemy unable to block, however there is another alternative choice of using this system without gwtting killed is when the pilots conscious mind thinks about his/her destiny and the will to survive (Similar to Survival instinct). In this process green/bluish particles coming out of units body and finally the machine changes form gaining Energy Wings that can be used for long range melee combat or shielding along with the head having like Prometheus Fire coming out. *'Huma Loco(M) System' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System was first used & tested to LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER the system has been greatly improved as this allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. History Notes & Trivia Category:Gunpla